


Sacrifices of a Lover

by Daisyangel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protectiveness, Team as Family, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/pseuds/Daisyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's alway the protective one, but Nate gets a chance to be the protective one when they find themselves in a situation they didn't expect.  Major Eliot wump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices of a Lover

Nate wasn’t sure how they’d gotten themselves into this mess, but he knew one thing for sure, he didn’t like it. The con was supposed to be an easy one, but somehow he and Eliot had managed to get themselves taken. The only thing that helped calm his nerves was the fact that the others would be looking for them. He just hoped it would be soon. Especially for Eliot’s sake. Their kidnapper loved to use the other man as a punching bag which made Nate’s blood boil. He’d done his best to try and protect his lover, but Eliot Spencer was stubborn and no one knew that better than Nate. Unfortunately things had gone from bad to worse. Eliot had been fighting a really nasty cold and apparently it was now getting the best of him. He was shivering and coughing violently.

“You okay, El?” he called softly.

“Yeah, just dandy,” Eliot snarked back.

“Sorry, dumb question,” Nate apologized.

“It’s okay, I’m okay as I can be until we get out of here.” Another round of violent coughing ravaged the sick man. Nate winced in sympathy. He knew being sick was only making this harder on Eliot.

XXXX

Just then their kidnapper came back into the room and headed straight for Eliot. However, Nate shifted so he was in front of the other man.

“Leave him alone. Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone.”

“Nate,” Eliot protested weakly.

“Shut up, Eliot,” Nate growled as he shifted so he was blocking the sick man completely from their captur.

“Fine, I’m not picky, I’ll beat on you instead,” he said as he kicked out with a booted foot and slammed it into Nate’s chest. Crying out, Nate curled in on himself trying to protect himself, but it was no use, the blows just kept coming. Finally after a few minutes, Nate thought he heard something. Eliot must have heard the same thing because he tilted his head. Could it be the voices of the rest of their team? Elliot desperately hoped so. Nate was being beaten within an inch of his life and it was all to proctect him.

XXXX

“Eliot, Nate!” came Hardison’s voice.

“Hardison, we’re in here!” Eliot shouted before dissolving into coughs.

“Hey guys, I found them,” Hardison called as he ran to the room where he’d heard his friend’s voice and kicked the door in. Running into the room he grabbed the kidnapper off his friend and threw him against the wall. The instant he was free, Nate reached out and pulled his gasping lover into his arms. Parker and Sophie dropped down next to the two men.

“Are you two okay?” Sophie questioned.

“I’m fine, but Eliot is really sick, I think he’s got pneumonia. He needs to get to a hospital now,” Nate said through gritted teeth. His injuries hurt, but he’d be fine. Elliot needed medical attention, and soon.

“He’s. not. Okay. He’s. hurt. Bad,” Eliot gasped pointing a shaking finger at Nate.

“I’m fine, I’ll get checked out once I know you’re going to be fine. Now hush and let me take care of you,” Nate demanded. Sighing in defeat, Eliot nodded. What choice did he have? He was exhausted and felt like shit. He was in no condition to fight. It was nice to be protected he thought dreamily as the exhaustion he’d been fighting off finally grabbed hold and pulled him under. The last clear thought he had was that it sure felt good  
being in his lover’s arms.

Finished!!


End file.
